a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a wirelessly controlled toy dispenser that will enable a user to randomly in time or at chosen times, select one or more toys from a selection of toys and automatically dispense the toy(s) to the pet. A camera connected to or in conjunction with or built into the dispenser is able to view and optionally include audio for the user to speak to the pet before and after the toy is dispensed.
b. Description of Related Art
The following patents are representative of the field pertaining to the present invention:
United States Patent No. 2006/0011144 A1 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices. Such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.), an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumental dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,434,541 B2 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices, such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.), an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumented dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,867 B2 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices, such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.) an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumented dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,409,924 B2 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices, such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.) an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumented dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,380,518 B2 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices, such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.) an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumented dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,328,671 B2 to Kates describes a computer-aided training and management system that uses a computer or other processor in wireless communication with an instrumented dog collar and/or optionally, one or more dog interaction devices, such as, for example, video monitors, loudspeakers, video cameras, training toys (e.g., ball, bone, moving toy, etc.) an animatronics “trainer,” a treat dispenser, a food dispensing and monitoring device, a water dispensing and monitoring device, tracking devices, a dog door, dog-monitoring doghouse, a dog-monitoring dog toilet, is described. In one embodiment, the instrumented dog collar is in two-way communication with a central computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,263,953 B2 to Sundararajan describes an integrated automatic device for training and feeding a pet, which also functions as a play mate while the owner is absent or other wise engaged. A toy holder, when actuated by an ejector, throws a toy placed therein to a predetermined distance. This toy holder is actuated by a spring connected to a spring tensioner and a rotating shaft activated by a motor programmed by microprocessors. Voice command issuer and proximity switches are provided to regulate the functioning of the device. The device is connectable to a pet feeder including a feeder capable of supplying feed for a predetermined period. The entire system is controllable by a remote control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,344 B1 to Gabai et al. describes methods and apparatus for integrating interactive toys with interactive television and cellular communication systems are described. Interactive toys have real time conversations with users, preferably employing speech recognition. Interactive toys are preferably connected to at least one interactive toy server which is preferably connected to entertainment, education, sales promotion and other content providers possibly via Internet communication systems. Such a connection may utilize, for example, telephone lines, cellular communication systems, coaxial cables, satellite, DSL or other broadband systems. Interactive toys may be connected, via a wireless link, to a computing device such as a home computer, an Interactive Television set-top box or a base unit which provides Internet connectivity for the toy. Interactive toys may support mobile cellular or satellite communication. These toys are able to provide entertainment, education, sales promotion and other content to a user. Content is provided to users for their toys which enables toys to form relationship with users. Interactive Toys further utilize user knowledge bases to match entertainment, education and sales promotion content to user histories, behaviors and habits. Content is thus personalized to an individual user as well as to a user's environment including the user's location and the time at which the toy is used. Integration of content, such as entertainment, education and sales promotion is provided by merging Interactive Television techniques with Interactive Toys.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,027 B1 to Watson et al. describes a non-punitive, positive-reinforcement based automatically rewarding training device and a method for training an animal or patient to reduce exhibition of an undesired behavior in a caretaker's absence. The training device delivers rewards automatically at an interval of time, in response to a detected desired behavior and/or in response to a reduction or absence of an undesired behavior. The animal's general behavior is monitored with behavior detectors and one or more desired and/or undesired behaviors are targeted. An interval of time between the delivery of consecutive rewards may be modulated as a function of the targeted behaviors that are deducted.
Notwithstanding the prior art, the present invention is neither taught nor rendered obvious thereby.